MC1223
=Bonemeal Terraformer= Place a chest above this IC and fill it with bonemeal. Power it with a MC0420 Clock and within it's range it will have the effect of right clicking bonemeal on your pasture, lawn, or farmland. The MC1223 will look for any block within range that will support its effects. On bare dirt grass will grow at a cost of one unit of bonemeal for each block of dirt converted to grass. Any block of Grass that is not already occupied by tall grass, or other plant will sprout tall grass and flowers. One unit of bonemeal may have an effect on more than just the block it is aimed at, so on average it will take less than one unit of bonemeal per block, but this will depend upon your field. The wheat in a farm field will mature rapidly at a cost of one unit of bonemeal for each stage of growth. Up to 7 units of bonemeal per block. A single terraced farm 8x15 with irrigation on both sides and hydraulic harvesting produces about 112 units ( 1-3/4 stacks) of wheat in under 3 minutes, with manual planting (using a bank of 6 terraformers). Use in conjunction with MC1234 Planter, and MC1235 Cultivator, and a hydraulic harvesting strategy, to substantially automate a farm. Crops: # Netherwart (matures rapidly at a cost of 1 unit of bonemeal per growth stage) # Mycellium sprouts red and brown mushrooms (1 unit of bonemeal per mushroom. Regular sized mushrooms, with eligible mushrooms becoming giantst). # Melon and Pumpkin Stems grow rapidly from seed. Does not influence the growth of melons and pumpkins, just the stems. # Potatoes (mature rapidly at a cost of 1 unit of bonemeal per growth stage) # Carrots (mature rapidly at a cost of 1 unit of bonemeal per growth stage) # Cocoa bean pods (on junglewood log) (matures rapidly at a variable cost of bonemeal per growth stage, at full stage will slowly take bonemeal until becoming large and purple) # Sugar cane (grows very high) # Cactus (grows very high) # Wheat (grows rapidly at a cost of 7 bonemeal per block) Trees: # Oak saplings # Birch saplings # Spruce saplings # Junglewood saplings (Normal and 2x2 giants) Oak and 1x1 Junglewood trees that will grow adjacent to each other can be planted in a close packed array resulting in a massive tree with a single trunk. (to insure uniform growth of Junglewood, plant one sapling, turn the terraformer off momentarily and then plant the remaining saplings in the array. Otherwise, the first 4 saplings will become a 2x2 giant. Birch Spruce and 2x2 Junglewood trees require spacing but grow rapidly. Environment and biome dependent volunteer plant starts: # Dirt Block turns into Grass block at a cost of one unit of bonemeal per affected block) # Dirt becomes Mycellium in Mushroom Islands biome # Grass Block (grows tall grass, ferns and flowers) at a cost of one unit of bonemeal per affected block. # Lilly Pads appear on still open water surfaces # dead bushes appear on sand # vines spread rapidly on junglewood trees or when placed ‡ "rapid growth" = one induced change per clock cycle per terraformer. unplanted farmland will not be affected, allowing you to leave this IC running during harvest. Then, while you are planting new seed, it will begin to grow rapidly behind you as though a helper were following behind you fertilizing the seedlings you just planted. if there is no block within range that can be affected, no bonemeal will be used. Sign parameters Third line: range (up to 10 blocks linear range) Fourth line: Pins Inputs # rising edge Outputs # none